onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Коби
| jname = コビー | rname = Коби: | ename = Коби | first = Глава 2; Эпизод 1 | affiliation = Дозор; 153-я ветвь Дозора (бывший); Пираты Альвиды (бывший) | occupation = Капитан дозора; Мастер-главный старшина дозора (повышен), Юнга дозора (повышен); Пиратский юнга (бывший) | jva = Мика Дои | rva = Екатерина Гороховская | birth = 13 мая }} Капитан Коби — морской дозорный, находящийся вместе с Хельмеппо под командованием бывшего вице-адмирала Гарпа. До тех пор пока его не освободил Луффи, он был юнгой на корабле Альвиды. Он был одним из первых людей, с которыми подружился Луффи в своём путешествии. Внешность Во время первой встречи с Луффи Коби был маленьким, пухлым мальчиком с розовыми волосами и в больших очках с толстыми линзами. В связи с течением времени и обучением у Гарпа, Коби похудел и вырос, став по высоте почти как Луффи. Он также получил крестообразный шрам над правым глазом, предположительно заработанный деспотичной опекой Гарпа. Его волосы выросли больше и стали кудрявее, после скачка роста, но все равно сохранили свой розовый цвет. Коби носит табельную морской куртку, штаны и платок, а также яркую бандану обвязанную на лбу. Очки Коби по-прежнему присутствуют, но он принял привычку носить их, толкнув на лоб, и их использования не было замечено после его появления в Арке Пост-Эниес Лобби После таймскипа Коби вырос еще выше, достигая плеч Гарпа, и выглядит старше, чем Луффи. Теперь он носит шарф, морское пальто старшего офицера со словом "правосудие" , награды на его куртке и новую бандану. Шрам на лбу стал шире. Галерея Личность Впервые Коби был показан запуганным юнгой у пиратов Альвиды. После двух лет принудительной работы у неё на корабле он потерял всякую надежду на побег и на осуществление своей мечты стать дозорным. В итоге он жил лишь в страхе перед Альвидой и её булавой, снося побои и прочие унижения из страха. Всё так бы и оставалось ещё долгие годы, если не всегда, если бы Коби не познакомился с Луффи. Тот выпрыгнул из бочки, и знакомство наконец случилось. Луффи, выслушав историю Коби, сказал, что тот поступает глупо и бесполезно. Однако через некоторое время Коби вдохновился словами и оптимизмом Луффи и даже решился противостоять Альвиде, несмотря на то, что его трясло от страха от своих же действий и слов. Во время совместного путешествия с Луффи он остаётся таким же робким и осторожным, и зачастую пытается воздержать Луффи от безрассудных действий. Так же здесь он показан проницательным. Ему показалось странным, что жители Шеллтауна, города при базе Флота, так боятся уважаемого флотского капитана, и у него по этому поводу было плохое предчувствие. Его идеалы о дозорных рушатся, когда он становится свидетелем действий капитана Моргана и его сынишки Хельмеппо, но это лишь укрепило его желание стать "настоящим дозорным". Несмотря на то, что он и Луффи стали врагами и когда-нибудь они должны будут сразиться друг с другом, он помнит о том, что сделал для него Луффи и считает его своим другом. В эпизоде Луффи: "Ладоневый остров" Коби говорит Диего, что очень уважает Луффи. Кроме того, Луффи для него, судя по всему, объект дл подражания. Даже когда Гарп услышал их разговор о дружбе с пиратом и поставил ультиматум: Либо служба в Морском Дозоре, либо дружба с пиратом - Коби остался верен этой дружбе, ставя себя под удар. Под руководством Гарпа робость Коби сменилась уверенностью, но при этом он остался вежливым и скромным. При этом он также часто извиняется, когда чувствует, что амбиции затмевают разум. Например прилюдное заявление о том, что он станет Адмиралом, заставило его извинится несколько раз, а также убежать. Также, он остался эмоциональным человеком, которого легко можно довести до слёз. В шутку назван Зоро "плаксой" во время встречи в Water 7. Коби, в отличие от большинства героев в One Piece, руководствуется не безрассудной храбростью, а моральными угрызениями о несовершенстве мира. Он готов поставить на кон свою жизнь, если считает это правильным. К примеру: он пытался остановить Акаину, когда, по мнению Коби, битва при Маринфорде начала превращаться в бессмысленное кровопролитие. Что говорит о том, что он не следует слепой идеи правосудия, что сильно отличает его от многих других дозорных. Отношения Дозор Вице-адмирал Монки Д Гарп Вице-адмирал Гарп является наставником Коби и Хельмеппо. Он старается уберечь их от неприятностей, но при этом он не даёт им спуску, так что им некогда расслабляться. Если они выходят из-под контроля, Он избивает их, чтобы они не забывали своё место. Коби искренне восхищается Гарпом, а тот видит в нём большой потенциал. Гарп, похоже, очень хорошо к ним относится (по крайней мере, ничуть не хуже чем к своему родному внуку). Скорее всего, именно Гарп был тем человеком, который дал добро Коби и Хельмеппо на участие в войне при Маринфорде. Хельмеппо До разжалования капитана Моргана, Хельмеппо был противником Коби. Когда Коби освободил Зоро, Хельмеппо направил на Коби пистолет. После разжалования своего отца (капитана Моргана), Хельмеппо лишился всех благ и потерял возможность жить так, как он привык при Моргане. Он был вынужден стать юнгой вместе с Коби. Несмотря на всё добродушие Коби, Хельмеппо отвергал все его попытки подружиться с ним. После того, как Морган сбежал и взял в заложники Хельмеппо, тот отрёкся от имени своего отца и стал меняться в лучшую сторону. В итоге Коби и Хельмеппо подружились и теперь работают вместе. Более того, он искренне заботится о Коби, и был в панике, когда Луффи избил того. Хельмеппо попал под покровительства Монки Д Гарпа вместе с Коби получал тумаки вместе с ним. Однажды Хельмеппо хотел сбежать с тренировочной базы Морского Дозора, когда понял, что он намного слабее всех там, но Коби остановил его, напомнил ради чего они здесь, и Хельмеппо остался. Позже Хельмеппо решил, что им нужно заниматься по ночам, чтобы стать сильными, а затем назвал Коби своим другом. В итоге Коби и Хельмеппо стали следовать своему пути вместе, благо что путь у них был схожий. Адмирал Сакадзуки Коби очень боится адмирала. Он видел, как Акаину, беспощадно расправился с дозорными. К тому же, когда Коби пытался его остановить, он хотел убить и его, из-за чего он стал бояться его ещё больше. В тот момент Акаину был действительно зол на юного дозорного и даже хотел его убить, что, казалось бы станет концом карьеры Коби, ведь после войны Акаину стал Главнокомандующим. Однако всё обошлось, и Коби даже получил всю заслуженную награду и повышение. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Некоторое время после освобождения от Альвиды, Коби был с Луффи в качестве навигатора. После этого Коби стал дозорным и, несмотря на это, он продолжает считать его своим другом. Коби решил стать дозорным, а это означает, что они с Луффи стоят по разные стороны, но это не мешает им считать друг друга друзьями. К тому же Луффи помог Коби стать храбрее, чтобы тот стал дозорным. Луффи очень обрадовался, когда встретил Коби в Water 7, но при этом он нанёс Коби один удар, который поверг его в бессознательное состояние, при спасении Эйса в Маринфорде. В Шеллтауне Коби воспринимал Зоро, как злодея из-за его плохой репутации и боялся его, но после того, как он узнал Зоро лучше, он стал им восхищаться. Они оба были рады встрече в Water 7. Враги Пираты Альвиды Коби два года пробыл на их корабле юнгой, но на самом деле он был лишь посмешищем для всей команды. Он тоже боялся Альвиду и говорил, что она самая красивая, чтобы избежать удара её булавой, но когда пришел Луффи, он нашел в себе силы сказать ей в лицо всё, что он о ней думает, что довело её до белого каления. После чего Луффи с ней разобрался. Силы и способности thumb|210px|Коби разрушает металлический диск одним ударом. Во время первой встречи у Коби нет никаких боевых способностей. Альвида держала его на корабле из-за его знаний навигации. После обучения с Гарпом он имеет некоторые познания в фехтовании, так как он был замечен во время этих упражнений и полностью оправдывает ожидания Гарпа насчет занятий. После таймскипа Коби впервые появился в Эпизоде Луффи, показав значительно возросшие боевые навыки. Например, он смог разрушить с одного удара огромный металлический диск. Хаки Хаки Наблюдения Во время Войны с Белоусом в Маринфорде, у Коби пробудилось Хаки Наблюдения или, как его называли на Скайпии, Мантра. После его пробуждения Коби упал на колени и, рыдая, стал говорить, что голоса в его голове исчезают один за другим, когда сражающиеся гибнут. То же самое чувствовала и Айса во время арки Скайпии. Рокусики Тренировки с Гарпом позволили ему использовать техники Рокусики, по крайней мере он был дважды замечен в использовании Сору - в Water 7 и в Маринфорде; оба раза он использовал её в бою с Луффи, но ни разу она ему не помогла победить. После таймскипа демонстрирует использование Ранкяку, используя его руками, а не ногами, как это делается обычно. История Прошлое thumb|210px|Коби ошибся лодкой. Однажды Коби намеревался сесть на корабль для рыбалки, но по ошибке он оказался среди опасной команды пирата Альвиды. Чтобы остаться в живых, он 'добровольно' становиться рабом для этой группы пиратов, но при этом он сохранял надежды на спасение и становление дозорным. Арка На Заре Приключений Коби пробирается на кухню и замечает бочёнок. Он решил укатить его,но несколько пиратов заметили его и спросили почему он крадётся. Они сказали, что хотят пить и отобрали у него бочёнок,в то время, как один из пиратов хочет открыть бочёнок кулаком, из бочки выпрыгивает Monkey D. Luffy и шокирует всех. Пираты пытаются его атаковать, но он с лёгкостью их побеждает, и Коби заинтересовался Луффи. Луффи и Коби попадают в кладовую и начинают есть там яблоки. While in the cellar, Luffy asks if they are on a pirate ship. Coby replies that they are not, but rather on a cruise ship being attacked by pirates. Luffy then explains how his ship got destroyed in a whirlpool and how he barely survived by jumping into the barrel. Then, Coby explains how he ended up getting picked up by Alvida's pirates and how he has been their slave ever since. Luffy then mentions his dream, how he wants to become the Pirate King, which causes Coby to lose it, realizing that Luffy is a pirate. While this conversation is being held, Alvida's pirates tell their captain that there is a barrel monster aboard the ship, and are all oblivious to the fact that Nami is robbing them blind. Alvida bursts through the ceiling of the cellar and sees Luffy, mentioning how he actually is not Roronoa Zoro. Luffy then asks who the fat lady is, infuriating Alvida. Alvida attacks but Luffy picks up Coby and launches himself out of the cellar, and onto the deck. He is attacked by Alvida's pirates but knocks them all out using a Gomu Gomu no Rocket attack. When everyone is shocked by this, Luffy explains that he is a rubber man who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. He says he wants to find One Piece and that he is currently looking for a crew, thinking that ten people is a good amount. Alvida asks Coby who the most beautiful woman in the world is. Alvida, who had trained Coby to stay by her side, was shocked when Coby, inspired by Luffy, stands up for himself and yells that Alvida is a smelly, fat, old hag. Alvida becomes livid and attacks. Her mace strikes Luffy right on the head, but he stays standing. Luffy then winds back and uses a Gomu Gomu no Pistol attack to send Alvida flying, defeating her with one hit. Luffy orders Alvida's remaining pirates to get a boat ready for him and Coby, and they jump into the boat and sail away, briefly seeing Nami in her boat as they head off. Sailing out into the great blue sea, Luffy asks about the pirate hunter Coby mentioned. Coby says that he was captured by the Marines, and Luffy announces his intention of asking him to join his crew. This causes Coby to lose it again. Luffy makes up his mind, saying that he will recruit Roronoa Zoro as his next member. While they are speaking, the scene changes to a nearby Marine base where there is a man with a green bandanna tied to a cross looking up. Out at sea, Coby and Luffy are discussing Luffy's decision to recruit Zoro. Sometime later, they arrive at the Marine base Zoro is being held at. Luffy is surprised that they actually arrived, Coby points out that this is the basics of navigation. Coby points out that Luffy cannot just float around out at sea and that he must find a navigator soon. Luffy then says they should go eat. At a restaurant, when Coby and Luffy discuss parting ways, Luffy mentions Zoro's name with shocking results from the other customers. When Coby mentions the name of the Marine in charge of the base, Morgan, the same effect occurs. In the street Coby comments on the reactions for the villagers here in the town, understanding why they reacted out of fear for Zoro due to his reputation, but not Morgan's name. Luffy and Coby then arrive at the Marine base, where Coby thinks it will be his goodbye, as he plans on enrolling in the Marines, but Luffy climbs over the wall and spots Zoro tied to a cross. Coby loses it, and as the two look at Zoro a little girl named Rika climbs over the wall with a ladder. She offers some rice balls to Zoro that she made herself, using her whole heart. At that moment, the snobbish Helmeppo, son of Captain Morgan, arrives with several Marine soldiers. He eats one of Rika's rice balls and says it's disgusting, since she used sugar instead of salt, and he stomps on them and has her thrown out. When he leaves, Luffy goes up to Zoro and asks him to join the crew. Zoro refuses, and refuses to be freed from his bindings since he plans on surviving just to spite Helmeppo. He then eats the flattened rice balls. Luffy and Coby then meet with Rika in the town and Luffy mentions how Zoro loved the rice balls. Luffy asks if Zoro actually is evil, but Rika replies that he is really a good guy. One day, Helmeppo brought a vicious wolf into the town bar, but Zoro knocked it out to protect everyone inside. He then knocked down Helmeppo, but Helmeppo had Zoro arrested in an exchange that the people in the bar not be executed. Luffy, Coby, and Rika walk into a restaurant, and find Helmeppo, talking about how he's going to execute Zoro the next day. Luffy punches him, and Helmeppo runs off to tell his father. Captain Morgan, at that time, is having a statue of himself erected on top of the Marine base, and he punches his son and calls him worthless after Helmeppo tells him what happened. Luffy, meanwhile, goes to untie Zoro, but Zoro mentions how his swords were taken away. Luffy says he will go get them, so he uses Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself up to the roof of the Marine base. In doing so, he knocks over the statue and causes it to break. Morgan orders Luffy to be executed, so Luffy grabs Helmeppo and runs into the base, searching for Zoro's swords. Outside, Coby is trying to untie Zoro and explains the situation to him. Helmeppo is angry at Luffy for hitting him. Coby can barely hold Luffy back and the townsfolk are in awe at Luffy's actions. Helmeppo is dragged away by two Marines, claiming Luffy will die for hitting him. Rika is pulled away by Ririka, her mother, but Rika defends Luffy and Zoro as good men. Luffy tells Coby he is going to speak to Zoro again. Luffy reappears to talk to Zoro about joining his crew. He makes a deal with Zoro that if he gets him his swords, he must join his crew. Luffy drags Helmeppo into the base building to find Zoro's swords, while one of the Marines spots Coby untying Zoro. Morgan becomes paranoid because he thinks the townsfolk are turning on him, and Coby is suddenly shot. Coby realizes that he has been shot and that he had started bleeding. Zoro tells Coby to run, but Coby will not go until Zoro is untied. He tells Zoro that Helmeppo never planned to keep his word. Zoro cannot believe what he is hearing, and Coby tells Zoro how Luffy punched Helmeppo because of what they overheard him say. Coby asks Zoro to help Luffy. Suddenly, some Marines approach Zoro and Coby and declare them traitors.Morgan proves to have high endurance as neither man manages to knock the other to the ground. As Morgan is knocked around by Luffy, Morgan's son Helmeppo holds a gun to Coby's head and threatens to kill him. Coby tells Luffy to continue on. Morgan approaches Luffy from behind, the latter stretching his arm and knocking out Helmeppo, while Zoro in the same instance takes out Morgan. At Zoro questions why Coby is worried since he is not going with them. He replies that it is because they are friends. Zoro points out to Coby that his past with Alvida makes joining the Marines difficult as he has association with pirates. Coby is left standing there alone; and the Marines question whether he is with the pirates. Coby claims otherwise. As Luffy is asked if he knows Coby, Luffy goes on about how Coby used to be with Alvida. Angry that Luffy is telling the Marines what he does not want them to know, he hits him. With everyone watching in awe, Luffy begins to punch Coby for hitting him. After the Marines stop Luffy from fighting, Coby is declared not to be with Luffy and Zoro and the two are ordered to leave. Laying on the ground, Coby brings his nerves together and declares he wants to join the Marines, even if it's just to do chores. The Marine in charge of the scene asks Coby if he really wants to join, the Marine acknowledges his past with pirates and agrees that Coby can join. On the outskirts of town, Zoro and Luffy are leaving. Coby suddenly catches their attention. Coby salutes the pirates; suddenly he becomes aware that the other Marines are also saluting the pirates. As the two sail away in a small boat, the Marine in charge declares that they violated the Marine code of conduct and now must go one week without food, but not before commenting to Coby on how he has a good friend in Luffy. Diary of Coby-Meppo In his and Helmeppo's title page mini-arc, the two start out as Marine chore boys at the 153rd Branch in Shells Town. They become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan the prisoner (Morgan takes his son hostage and steals a ship). Though Morgan escapes, the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors and the attention of Vice Admiral Garp, who takes the two under his wing as pupils. Coby and Helmeppo accompanied the vice admiral to Marineford to train under him. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Coby appears at Water 7 alongside Helmeppo when Garp pays Luffy a visit. On the vice admiral's order, Helmeppo charges Zoro while Luffy is attacked by the then-unknown Coby. Both he and Helmeppo are easily beaten after a brief skirmish. Coby cheerfully admits defeat and reintroduces himself to Luffy and Zoro, asking if they remember him. Although the Straw Hat captain initially has trouble recognizing Coby due to his growth spurt, the trio are happily reunited (Helmeppo is hardly remembered at all, much to his chagrin). Coby, like the Straw Hat crew and the rest of Garp's men, is shocked when the vice admiral reveals that the revolutionary Dragon is his son and Luffy's father. After some time, Zoro goes back inside with the other Straw Hats, leaving Luffy, Coby and Helmeppo to sit outside and reminisce about their first meeting and the young marine's journey to the Grand Line. Luffy insists that the two marines come in and share a meal with his crew, but Coby declines the invitation, saying that he and Luffy are members of opposing factions and that they "shouldn't be too friendly with one another". Before he leaves, Coby asks Luffy what he knows about latter half of the Grand Line, which marines and pirates call "the New World". He requests to meet the Straw Hat captain again in that ocean, promising to be strong enough to fight and capture him. He becomes so worked up that he accidentally blurts out his dream of becoming an admiral before immediately collapsing in embarrassment. Luffy accepts Coby's ambitious proclamation as a certainty, saying that, if the marine wanted to fight with him the New World, then he could not be anything other than an admiral. Coby is moved to tears by Luffy's unshakable faith in him and is teased by Zoro for "still" being a crybaby. Coby and Helmeppo depart, repeating their challenge to the Straw Hats to meet them again in the New World. Zoro smiles and observes that Luffy has "just created another great enemy", noting that "Coby is a man of his word". Coby sees Luffy one more time as he leaves Water 7, when Garp attacks. He is afraid the vice admiral will sink the Thousand Sunny and her crew, but is relieved when the Straw Hats manage to escape. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Coby, along with Helmeppo, reported to Marine Headquarters as part of the fight against the Whitebeard Pirates, and is present for Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, the two men come to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy aren't biological brothers. Frightened by the display of power from both sides and the ensuing bloodshed as the Marines and Whitebeard's forces clash, Coby and Helmeppo run away. By chance, they cross paths with Akainu and, from their hiding place behind a wall, witness the admiral brutally punishing another Marine for deserting. They overhear Sengoku's communication with Akainu through the admiral's Den Den Mushi, which reveals the fleet admiral's plan to ignore the schedule and execute Ace right away. It is then that they notice Luffy's ship falling from the sky. When Luffy attempts to charge the execution stand to rescue Ace, Coby blocks his path, determined to defend the Marines' objective even if it means the execution of his friend's brother. He tells himself that, if he cowers away from the situation, he will not be able to grow up. His resolve, however, is not enough: the Chief Petty Officer is no match for the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and is defeated with a single punch. Luffy moves on, leaving Coby unconscious in the middle of the battlefield. Eventually, Coby wakes up, distressed that the war is still raging despite the fact that Portgas D. Ace has been executed. The trauma of the battle triggers his own Haki which comes on him in full force, allowing him to involuntarily sense every human presence nearby on the battlefield (described by Coby as voices "inside my head"). He is reduced to tears as he listens to the voices of the combatants disappearing one by one as they are killed. As the violence rises to a fever pitch, Coby screams at the top of his lungs, begging both sides to stop throwing lives away for a war that no longer has any purpose. The young Marine's cry causes a moment's pause in the battle and inadvertently saves Luffy's life. Kizaru, who was seconds away from destroying Trafalgar Law's submarine, stops to look at Coby, which gives the Heart Pirates the time needed to submerge and flee from the battlefield with Luffy on board. Akainu, unimpressed, prepares to kill Coby for wasting precious seconds of the battle. The young Marine fearfully steels himself for death, reassuring himself that he said what he had to say and that he has no regrets. His life is saved by the sudden arrival of Shanks, who commends the young Marine for his actions, explaining that his few seconds of courage have drastically changed the future of the world. Coby immediately falls unconscious after his timely rescue from an otherwise certain demise. Послевоенная арка Coby is seen at Marine Headquarters healing center, surrounded by other injured soldiers, and a healthy Helmeppo at his bedside. He is still clearly traumatized by the events, saying that he's "felt human presences too strongly" and that he "cannot calm down". Doctor Fishbonen tells him that what he is feeling is Haki. Doctor Fishbonen informs Coby that all Marines ranked vice admiral and above have Haki control, and that Garp should be able to help him. Helmeppo is envious that Coby seems to have advanced in skill, though Coby claims to not have known about the ability in the first place. The particular type of Haki Coby has gained is Kenbunshoku Haki. One Piece Film: Z After Firs Island got destroyed by Zephyr, Coby appears on a Marine battle ship along with Helmeppo and Garp, who reveals to him the existence of Zephyr. Later, after the destruction of Secon Island, Garp and Sengoku explain to him and Helmeppo about Zephyr's past. Основные сражения *Коби против Монки Д. Луффи (Шеллтаун, Луффи напал на Коби чтобы опровергнуть связь Коби с пиратами и его приняли в Дозор) *Коби и Хельмеппо против Богарта *Коби против Монки Д. Луффи (Water 7) *Коби против Монки Д. Луффи (Маринфорд) Сражения только в Аниме *Коби и Хельмеппо против Моргана *Коби и Хельмеппо против Монки Д. Гарпа (тренировка) Различия Аниме и Манги В аниме Коби и Луффи познакомились на корабле Альвиды, когда Коби послали за выпивкой, но вместо алкоголя Коби нашёл в бочке будущего известного пирата- Мугивару Луффи. Тогда как в манге Луффи и Коби встретились в лесу около моря В аниме Луффи, Зоро и другие узнают о том, что Коби, Гарп и Хельмеппо перебрались через обратную гору, через которую нужно перебраться, чтобы попасть на Гранд Лайн, из газеты. Позднее Коби рассказывает, что это сообщение было обманкой, чтобы никто не узнал о новом способе передвижение через Калм Бел, который придумал учёный Мирового Правительство- Вегапанк. Товары Видео Игры Играбельное Появление *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece Treasure Cruise Появление в качестве Поддержки *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Появление в качестве Врага *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Неиграбельное Появление *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Прочее * Однажды фанат спросил, почему Коби так сильно изменился за время перерыва. На что ему ответили, что Коби просто пережил скачок роста, благодаря чему сильно вырос и похудел, а так же у него появились сильные мышцы из-за суровых тренировок Гарпа. * По данным пятого опроса Коби занял 47-ое место. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Coby de:Coby en:Coby es:Coby fr:Kobby id:Coby it:Kobi pl:Coby pt:Coby Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны Дозора Категория:Бывшие Мастер-главные старшины Дозора Категория:Бывшие Юнги Дозора Категория:Бывшие Пираты Категория:Пираты Альвиды Категория:Пользователи Рокусики Категория:Пользователи Хаки Наблюдения Категория:Персонажи Острова Гоат Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Шеллзтауна